Seduction's Night
by Moondalian
Summary: Atemu has been lusting after his slave for quite some time now, and he’s finally getting what he wants. YxYY, PWP


**Authoress: Moondalian  
Editor: Tavi  
Summary: Atemu has been lusting after his slave for quite some time now, and he's finally getting what he wanted.  
Pairings: Atemu x Yuugi, hinted Seth x Jou  
Warnings: Isis bashing I suppose.**

**

* * *

Well, I really should be doing school right now as I said I would be doing instead of writing, but I found a bit of time to write this. Hope you all enjoy since I can't write much with my exams starting this week. R&R!**

**

* * *

**

--: Seduction's night :--

"The villages to the East demand you to send out troops, since thieves have recently started pillaging their towns more and more. Some say it is the work of Bakura, but nothing has been confirmed yet."

Atemu only half paid attention to his priestess giving a report of all the complaints he'd have to handle tomorrow. Isis was speaking in such a monotone voice that he wondered how he actually got through these boring reports in the first place, but he was glad he had so far never really fallen asleep.

Isis continued, but Atemu's attention drifted away further from her. His eyes had long since left her to wander the room for something interesting to watch, and now his mind had followed. His eyes fell on one of his servants, an almost exact copy of himself save for some differences. The boy was shorter – even if he himself wasn't that tall in the first place – and his skin paler. His eyes were wide and a beautiful amethyst colour shinning with innocence instead of his own blood-red ones. The boy looked younger in every way, yet Atemu was only one year older.

His attention completely left Isis as he stared, his mind starting to daydream. It had been three months since the boy had been given to him as a peace offering from one of the nearby kingdoms, and ever since that day Atemu had fallen more and more for the other. The boy had been shy at first, not saying anything unless asked to, but slowly he had started to relax. Atemu smiled at all the times he'd told the other to look up at him, instead of staring at the ground the entire time.

'_Surely you can find something more interesting to watch than the floor up here, Little One.'_

Yuugi had blushed but looked up with an embarrassed smile, something that still happened a lot to this day. Atemu couldn't help but adore the blush each time it stained that beautiful face.

"Pharaoh, are you listening to me?" Atemu gave no response and Isis gave the male an annoyed look. She'd been trying for a long time to get the Pharaoh's attention but had yet to receive any signs. "Pharaoh!"

Atemu finally snapped out of his daydream, suppressing a growl at being awoken from it. He calmed himself before he would start to glare at Isis, knowing he should've been paying attention to her, not his slave.

But Yuugi really was more interesting than the woman could ever be.

He was quite aware that Isis had a crush on him. After all, it showed in every bit of behaviour she displayed. Even now, through the annoyance in her eyes, he could still see her plea for him to pay full attention to her for once. Atemu didn't want to turn her down and had hoped that she'd simply give up if she got no response to her flirting, but sadly Isis was persistent.

"I'm sorry, Isis. My mind was elsewhere. Since it is late, maybe we should continue this tomorrow?" He saw disappointment flashing through her eyes and mentally sighed. This was ridiculous. Isis was trying her very best to spend every waking second with him and it was finally getting on his nerves.

Next to him, he heard a suppressed chuckle and he glanced aside to see his cousin smirking at him. Seth too was aware of Isis' crush, and found it ever amusing to see Atemu trying to get away from her. He threw the brunette a quick glare before focusing back on Isis.

"Of course, my King. As you wish." Isis bowed and stepped aside so Atemu could leave and the young king quickly grabbed the chance, closely followed by his cousin.

As soon as they had left the throne room, Yuugi quickly following his master without a word, Atemu turned a glare onto Seth completely. "You find this far too amusing, Seth."

Seth simply smirked, "Well it is quite funny to see her trying so hard to get your attention, spending every moment she has with you, yet still missing all the signs that you don't like her that way."

Atemu sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration and quickly glancing back at Yuugi to see his slave following them with his eyes once more downcast, "Yes, or that she'll never stand a chance since she's not my… gender." Atemu kept his eyes fixed on Yuugi, hoping to see a response to this. He could see Seth smirking at him from the corner of his eyes, a knowing look on his face as he too glanced back briefly to catch Yuugi's reaction.

Yuugi's head quickly stirred, not looking up from the ground but his body sending off shocked vibes. Atemu didn't know whether Yuugi's reaction was good or bad, but he prayed to Ra that the other wouldn't be disgusted. As Pharaoh of Egypt he was to make sure to not only keep his kingdom safe, but make sure to have an heir. Not wanting women would not help with the second task.

"Well, maybe she'll see that one day." Seth had lost interest in his cousin's slave and stopped in front of a door leading to his own bedchambers. "Good night, Atemu. I'll pray for you that Isis won't come in the middle of the night in an attempt to seduce you." A shiver ran down Atemu's spine and he shuddered. He really didn't want to even think about that.

"Pray hard, in that case. Although I doubt Jou will let you do much of that." Seth's smirk widened as he stepped into the room and disappeared from sight. Atemu chuckled at the surprised yelp coming from inside shortly after, before starting to walk to his own bedchamber, Yuugi following close behind.

They walked in silence, Atemu's eyes wandering every so often to look over the other's form, until they finally reached his bedroom.

As they entered, Yuugi relaxed a bit more and hesitantly looked up. Atemu knew the younger would only look up if he was sure no one else was around. Yuugi had always said that no matter what Atemu wanted, he should show respect. Therefore Atemu had made him a deal. As long as there were others around, he would not comment on Yuugi's behaviour, and as soon as they were alone Yuugi would relax more.

Atemu was still looking for any kind of real response to his earlier statement that he wasn't interested in women, but nothing showed in the amethyst pools. Mentally sighing, Atemu gave up. He'd just have to find another way to see if Yuugi maybe shared his feelings.

He started to take off his jewellery and put it away. Just as he was done he felt hesitant eyes on him and he turned his head to look at Yuugi. One look of those eyes and Atemu knew the other wanted to ask him something, and Atemu's hope returned slightly.

"What is it, Little One?" Yuugi hesitated more, before finally speaking, "Isis… you said in the hallway that… uhm…" A deep blush tainted the other's cheeks and Atemu smiled gently, adoring the look.

"That what?" Even though he really wanted Yuugi's response to what he'd said, that didn't mean he couldn't tease. Yuugi's blush only deepened and Atemu resisted the urge to just drag the other to the bed and ravish him. He refused to rape his little slave.

"That you… uhm…" Yuugi mentally took a deep breath and turned his eyes away, "That you don't like women." He didn't look back and the floor once more seemed more interesting than anything else.

Atemu merely smirked at the other's reaction. He knew that if Yuugi hated something he wouldn't speak of it so embarrassedly and would simply say he didn't agree. Many hours had already gone by in heated discussions between them, Yuugi losing all his timidness while trying to convince Atemu of his opinion. It was one of the things Atemu had come to love about the other.

Now that he'd finally found at least part of the other's reaction, Atemu wanted to know if Yuugi did or did not share his feelings. This would of course mean that Atemu would either have to say or show Yuugi his own feelings first.

With a slight smirk Atemu turned to Yuugi completely and stepped closer to the smaller, "Yes, Pharaoh or not, I have no interest in women. Many women have tried to seduce me, yet I've never found even one of them attractive. Men on the other hand, I've found myself staring at more than once."

Yuugi's blush merely deepened, very much aware of Atemu coming closer to him, his hips swaying slightly as he walked. Yuugi backed up nervously, not because he didn't want Atemu close to him – on the contrary actually – but knowing the other to be of a teasing nature. Atemu was probably just teasing him, not expecting any response, so he needed to keep his hormones in check for now.

And that worked best if he was not too close to Atemu.

After reaching the wall and not being able to back away any further, Atemu reached him in no time, the smirk he'd had on his face the entire time still there. The taller bent down slightly to whisper softly in Yuugi's ear. "Why? Anything wrong with that?"

A shiver ran down Yuugi's spine quite noticeable and Atemu's smirk widened. The younger shook his head, his body pressed close to the wall as if wanting to go through it, but Atemu knew it wasn't because Yuugi was afraid or anything. Many times Yuugi had told him he didn't want something – well at least since he'd relaxed more – so Yuugi would say so if he wanted Atemu to stop.

"N-no. Of course not. It-t just surprised me a little." Yuugi's eyes slowly lifted off the ground to look up, expecting to see a mocking smirk on the other's face because of his sudden nervous behaviour. He gulped as he indeed saw a smirk, but one that you'd find on a predator that had just caught its prey.

"And why is that?" Atemu moved his body closer to press against Yuugi's a little. He could feel a shiver once more running down the smaller's body and was very satisfied with the effect his actions were having.

"W-well, you're the Ph-Pharaoh so you're supposed to marry a woman so you can h-have children." Yuugi gasped slightly as Atemu grinded their bodies together softly, biting back a moan at the contact. This really wasn't teasing anymore, which meant…

"And what about you then? Do you have anyone you like?" Again Atemu ground their bodies together, a little bit harsher this time, and Yuugi couldn't stop the small whimper from passing his lips. Atemu scraped his teeth along Yuugi's earlobe before sucking softly, and Yuugi closed his eyes.

He slowly, without even consciously being aware of it – brought his hands up to run them up Atemu's chest before circling them around Atemu's neck to keep himself upright. His knees were feeling weak and he had no idea how long they'd be able to hold him.

That was all the response Atemu had needed from the other. He didn't need words to confirm that Yuugi was enjoying this too much to mean nothing, and only hoped he wouldn't be going too fast for the other. He knew where this would lead to in the end.

He slowly kissed his way along Yuugi's jaw-line until he reached Yuugi's chin, he pulled away slightly, one of his hands coming up to cup Yuugi's cheek as he loomed over the younger's lips with his own. Slowly amethyst eyes opened a little to stare into deep crimson. For a moment they both just stared, until Atemu finally leaned forward to press their lips together.

Yuugi's eyes closed again as he pressed back gently into the kiss at first, but then more desperate as Atemu pressed firmer. His hands tightened in the other's hair, twisting the strands between his fingers almost painfully, but Atemu didn't seem to notice, or didn't care if he did.

Atemu slowly let his tongue trace Yuugi's lips, before drawing the bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently. Yuugi let out a soft moan, and Atemu let the lip go, slipping his tongue into the other's willing mouth to explore. He carefully mapped out the moist cavern, the hands that had been cupping Yuugi's cheek shifting to gain better access. His other hand wrapped around the younger's waist to pull him closer.

After a few moments Yuugi's tongue shyly brushed against his own, and Atemu gladly encouraged it to participate more in the kiss. He soon lured the wet muscle into his own mouth, letting Yuugi explore him as well.

The kiss continued for several minutes, breather becoming heavier and desire growing in both their bodies. Atemu slowly pulled away as the need for air became too great, panting harshly as he leaned his forehead against Yuugi's. Slowly dazed amethyst eyes opened to stare into crimson, the eyes a deeper shade because of lust already showing. Atemu smirked, his own eyes more of a garnet color as the same lust clouded them too.

"I'll take it you like me then." Yuugi's cheeks lit up at the comment even if Atemu had been the one to start this, not he, and he nodded slightly in reply.

"Ph-Pharaoh, we-" He was cut off as the other's lips brushed his softly, being replaced by a finger to keep him silent afterwards.

"Atemu, not Pharaoh." Yuugi's eyes widened and he made to shake his head, but Atemu continued before he could really start protesting. "Yuugi, you know very well I don't bed any slave just for the fun of it, and I don't want any lover refusing to call me by my name."

The slight glare on Atemu's face softened at the disbelieving look Yuugi now gave him, "But, you're the Pharaoh and I'm-" Yuugi was once more cut off but this time by Atemu rolling their hips together once more. He gasped, throwing his head back slightly as he felt their members grind together for a moment.

Atemu bowed down to Yuugi ear again, "You were saying?" He nipped at the lobe again as Yuugi let out another soft whimper, his arms around the taller's neck tightening. "I don't care if you're only a slave. Seth seems to manage just fine with Jou and they're in exactly the same position."

Yuugi wanted to protest, his mind was telling him that since Atemu was Pharaoh, this couldn't happen. But his hormones were raging and his body was aflame and all he wanted was for Atemu to continue. The older was nuzzling his neck now, covering it with small nips, soft kisses and tender licks. He moaned and arched into Atemu's body, their groins once more rubbing together and Atemu growled low in this throat with need.

Atemu nipped harshly at the skin in Yuugi's neck before sucking it. Yuugi's hands tightened, unconsciously pushing Atemu's head closer in a demand for more. Atemu was all too happy to comply as his hands trailed down to grope at Yuugi's ass, and the smaller arched into him again, his head tipping back and giving Atemu better access to his neck.

Slowly the Pharaoh lifted his slave off the ground, the smaller's legs automatically wrapping around his waist for support as Atemu kept his hands on Yuugi's butt. His lips lifted out of Yuugi's neck to claim the other's already kiss-swollen ones in a fierce kiss again, at the same time cutting off any chance for Yuugi to protest. Not that Yuugi was planning on that, his mind was far too foggy by now to register many sensible thoughts anyway.

Atemu carried Yuugi to the bed, stumbling slightly in his haste to get there but managing to keep upright. He gently lay Yuugi down on the soft sheets, not breaking the kiss and laying down on top, careful not to hurt his Little One. His hands wandered back up and to the front to run over Yuugi's clothed chest, letting them rub the already erect nipples below a little harsher than the rest. Another moan was drawn from the one beneath him and he continued.

He slipped his hands under the shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss to remove the piece of clothing completely before latching back onto the other's neck. He trailed down slowly, nipping, kissing and licking every piece of skin he could find and looking for sensitive spots. Yuugi moaned, arched, and whimpered for more, only turning the Pharaoh on further.

As he reached one of the erect nipples, Atemu gently drew it into his mouth, sucking it before letting his teeth graze the flesh. His tongue followed to roll around the stub, before Atemu pulled away to blow on the now red skin. He then switched to the other nipple to give it the same attention, one of his hands now coming up to play with the abandoned one as the other hand busied itself with untying the sash that kept Yuugi's kilt on his hips as the boy arched upwards into every touch.

Atemu trailed down further, dipping his tongue into Yuugi's navel and he heard Yuugi's gasp, his hands once more pushing Atemu's head closer for more contact. Atemu smirked as he circled the belly button a couple of times, before coming back up for another sweet kiss.

"Do you want me?" Atemu broke the kiss and stared into Yuugi's eyes, want and need apparent in the passion darkened eyes. Yuugi hardened at the mere look in those beautiful eyes and he could do nothing but nod. "Say it, say you want me."

Yuugi's mind cleared a little at those words, and he knew no matter how much he wanted Atemu right now, he needed to stop. He opened his mouth to answer and say no, until he felt his kilt being opened fully now that the sash was finally loose, and a hand gently rubbing his erection. Yuugi's words were changed drastically, as his mind was completely taken over by the pleasure, "Yes! I want you. Please, Atemu!" He could see the predatory look in the other's eyes returning, as he had not only said he wanted Atemu, but had used his name, not his title. Yuugi groaned at the look, once more hardening.

Atemu quickly sat up, hearing a groan of protest from Yuugi and smirked. He quickly tore off his own shirt, closely followed by his sash and kilt as he threw them all to the side. Yuugi's kilt followed soon to leave them both completely bare, and Atemu took a moment to stare at the beauty laying before him.

Yuugi's lips were swollen from their heated kisses and marks littered his neck to show he was already taken and not to be touched by any other. Yuugi possessed a slim body with small muscles from working as a slave, as well as a light tan from working in the sun. Atemu eyes rested on Yuugi's erect member for a second, before looking back up at the flushed face of the one he'd wanted for some time now.

Yuugi's eyes trailed down the slim and lean body above him, taking in every inch of the tan, toned body as he went. He shivered as waves of lust ran over his body, wanting nothing more than that beautiful body above him to press against him. He looked back up to see Atemu watching him with a smirk. "Like what you see, Yuugi?"

Yuugi blushed though it was barely visible through the already flushed colour of his face, and he nodded, "Yeah, you're," he sought for a word that could describe his feelings, but could find none, "beautiful."

Atemu chuckled before leaning down and briefly brushing their lips, "So are you, Little One." He lay down completely, pressing their bodies flush together and once more grinded their groins together, letting out a hiss of pleasure as sparks flew through his body. Yuugi bucked into him for more contact and they both gasped.

They continued to grind together as Yuugi wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist again. Their lips met in frantic kisses, some long and passionate, others chaste and harsh. Atemu reached out with one of his hands to grab an oil vial not far from the bed. A bit clumsily he took it and tried to open it with one hand. Growling slightly as he couldn't do it, but unwilling to break the kiss he was now in, he brought the vial to his other hand. He managed to open it, though some of the content spilled in his haste. He ignored it as he coated three fingers in the slippery liquid.

He pulled away briefly as his oil-covered hand trailed down towards Yuugi's entrance. Yuugi gave a groan of protest and Atemu chuckled a little again. "This may hurt a bit." Amethyst eyes opened in confusion as one finger circled the guarded ring of muscles to loosen it a bit, before slipping inside.

Yuugi pulled a face of discomfort as he shifted slightly, not used to the intrusion. Atemu slowly pumped in and out, and Yuugi tried to adjust to the sensation.

"Just relax, it'll make it easier." A second finger joined the first and Yuugi winced a bit, this one giving off slight pain as it joined the other digit. Atemu gave the other an apologetic look.

"It feels weird." Yuugi shifted again in an attempt to get comfortable. The fingers changed in angle and suddenly a sensitive spot in him was brushed. Yuugi's eyes shot open as he pushed back on Atemu's fingers for more contact, a loud moan escaping his lips. Atemu smirked as he kept brushing the spot lightly.

A third finger was added and Yuugi yelped in pain this time. Atemu leaned down to kiss his Little One in an attempt to distract him. He kept brushing the other's prostate as he now also started to scissor the opening. After a few moments Yuugi was again pushing back on the hand, moaning for more.

Atemu pulled away from the kiss as he removed his hand. Yuugi whimpered at the loss of both sensations and looked up with pleading eyes. Atemu smiled as he took the vial again to rub some of the oil into his own member. He groaned softly at the feeling of the cool oil against his heated skin, for a moment losing himself in the feeling until he felt timid hands hesitantly touching him.

He opened his eyes to find Yuugi's oil-covered hands now running over his erection. He moaned at the feeling, bucking slightly into the other's hands and Yuugi's movements grew a little bolder. His strokes became more firm as Atemu threw his head back in pleasure, a small giggle escaping Yuugi's lips. Atemu was sure he could've come right there, with only Yuugi's hands to push him over the edge, but he planned on giving his soon-to-be lover some pleasure from this as well.

With all the self-control he could muster he put his hands over Yuugi's to pull them away. Yuugi looked up and bit his lip, wondering if he'd done something wrong, but Atemu slowly exhaled to regain a little more self-control, before smiling down at him, "Now, now, Yuugi. I never knew you were so daring." Yuugi blushed and Atemu grinned, before positioning himself at Yuugi's entrance.

He leaned down for a brief kiss and looked straight into Yuugi's eyes, "This will hurt at first, but it will turn into pleasure soon." Yuugi gave a short nod and Atemu pushed in slowly, making sure he wouldn't hurt the other by going too fast. He almost lost himself to the tight heat suddenly engulfing him and gasped as he pushed further. He had to use every bit of self-control once more to not just slam in as hard as he could, taking the boy under him harshly.

As he finally sheathed himself completely, he held still so Yuugi could adjust to the new feeling. He could see small tears leaking from closed eyelids as Yuugi clenched his hands in the bed sheets below him, his teeth gritted so he couldn't cry out in pain. The sight of his Little One in pain somewhat snapped Atemu from his one-tracked mind and he gently kissed the tears away.

"If you want to stop, I will-" It was Atemu's turn to be cut off as Yuugi kissed him. Atemu pressed back into the kiss, before pulling away.

"No, I'm okay. It just… hurts." Yuugi winced slightly as he tried to relax again. He took a deep breath before nudging his hips forward a bit, signalling Atemu that he could start moving. He wasn't sure if he was really ready yet, but he didn't want to deny his Pharaoh anything. Besides, he trusted Atemu. If he said it would feel good later, it would.

Atemu started to thrust slowly at first, trying to find the right angle so he could hit that one spot that would have Yuugi screaming his name in pleasure. More tears trickled down Yuugi's face at first until the other slowly started to move his hips upwards, his pained whimpers changed into pleasured mewls and pleas for more. Atemu sped up a bit until he finally hit Yuugi's prostate again.

"At-e-_mu!_" Yuugi thrust up harshly and wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist so Atemu could thrust deeper into him. His hands came up to wrap around the other's shoulders, blunt nails digging slightly into tan skin as Yuugi threw his head back in pleasure. Atemu latched his mouth onto the now exposed skin and Yuugi only moaned louder for him.

Their thrust became more erratic as they were both ready to release. Atemu's hand snaked between their now sweat-covered bodies and wrapped around Yuugi's shaft, pumping it in time with his thrusts and pushing Yuugi that last bit to fall over the edge and into pure bliss.

With a loud cry of Atemu's name Yuugi's muscles tightened around Atemu's member and the Pharaoh growled at the feeling. Seed shot over their chests as Yuugi relaxed into near-Heaven.

With a few more thrusts Atemu came as well, groaning Yuugi's name as he did. He had barely enough strength to pull out of his now lover and fall to the side instead of crushing Yuugi, before he too surrendered completely to the feeling of pleasure.

They lay there for a while, both just basking in their afterglow until Atemu opened his eyes lazily and pulled Yuugi to his chest, not caring if they were still both covered in Yuugi's seed. Yuugi let out a happy sigh as he snuggled closer, warm arms wrapping around him in slight possessiveness.

"Hey… Atemu?" Atemu hummed to show he was listening as his grip tightened a little. Yuugi smiled, relaxing into the embrace completely, "What'll happen tomorrow?" There was slight hesitation in his voice. Atemu had said that he didn't want a lover that refused to say his name. But did that mean they were lovers now? Or was Atemu just going to use him as a pleasure slave from now on?

"Tomorrow," Atemu opened his eyes to look down, lovingly, at the one he was holding, "Isis will finally have to deal with me being taken." Yuugi looked up at him wide-eyed and his smile turned to a playful smirk, "Unless you don't want me anymore of course."'

Yuugi stared for a second longer into the slightly mocking crimson eyes of Atemu, before smiling brightly and flinging his arms around Atemu in a hug. "Of course I do!"

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yuugi gently again, before pulling the covers over them and relaxing. He was already drifting off, the sound of Yuugi's evened out breath lulling him into sleep, when he heard the door creak a little. At first he thought nothing of it, thinking he'd imagined it, until he heard soft footsteps coming closer.

Slowly he opened one eye to look into the darkness of his room. Ra had completely set by now and it was hard to see who was coming closer until he felt the bed shift beneath him as a new weight was added.

"My Pharaoh?" Atemu nearly choked as he heard Isis' voice whispering softly. This was ridiculous, she really was coming in here to seduce him? Seth really needed to become a fortune teller or something.

With a soft groan he opened both eyes to look his priestess in the eye. She smiled brightly as she saw that he was still awake, seemingly not noticing the small form in Atemu's arms at all. "My Pharaoh I-"

Atemu cut her off before she could make a fool out of herself even more than she was already doing. "Isis, I'm sorry. I know you have a crush on me but I don't feel the same for you." He tried to say it as gentle as he could, knowing full-well that this would break the woman's heart, but his words had still sounded a bit grumpy since he'd been awakened from near-sleep.

As expected Isis' face fell, tears gathering in her eyes as she looked down. Her eyes finally fell on Yuugi, tucked safely into Atemu's arms and a content smile on his face. Her face for a second showed confusion before her eyes widened in shock. Atemu mentally sighed at the shock passing Isis' face.

"You…and him…" Isis shot up from the bed as she stared some more. Atemu smiled sheepishly, a note of apology in his voice as he spoke next, "I love Yuugi, Isis. I'm-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Isis bolted from the room, the door slamming shut behind her as she left the room. Atemu grimaced at the sound, before looking down, as he felt Yuugi stir slightly.

"What was that?" Sleep-clouded eyes turned to Atemu and showed confusion for a second, before his memory caught up with him and he smiled a little, "Atemu?"

Atemu sighed as he pulled Yuugi back down to lie on his chest. "Nothing, Yuugi. Just sleep." Yuugi gave him one more confused glance before just shrugging it off and snuggling closer to Atemu again. His breath evened out in mere minutes as he fell back asleep, and Atemu smiled adoringly down at him.

He'd have to take care of his Priestess later. Right now, he was far too content to leave his new lover's side.

* * *

The next morning Hell had seemingly broken loose in the palace as Atemu and Yuugi arrived at breakfast. Isis was crying her eyes out as Karim, Shada and Mahaad desperately tried to comfort her. Shimon immediately ran up to him to yell in his face about what Isis had told him. Seth and Jou were discussing something, as usual arguing non-stop – Atemu later found out they were betting on how long it would take him to get mad at Shimon for yelling at him, a bet Jou won – and the servants around them were looking on in pure confusion as they tried to stay as far away as possible. 

Atemu had only listened to Shimon's speech for five minutes before his temper snapped and he cut the older man off, "I'm not going to leave Yuugi just because you think I need a woman! We'll find another way to find an heir that doesn't involve me having to bed some woman I could never love!"

Silence rung through the room until Jou's victorious yell was heard. All eyes – except for Isis' who was still crying into Mahaad's chest – turned to the blonde as Seth scowled at him.

Atemu let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple to stop an oncoming headache. He felt Yuugi tug at his arm and smiled down at the other reassuringly. He really wouldn't let anyone break them apart that easily.

Chaos ensued once more, but Atemu and Yuugi simply ignored it. Shimon was yelling again but it didn't even register in Atemu's mind. Completely ignoring the old man, he pulled Yuugi over to the breakfast table and sat down, pushing Yuugi into the chair beside him.

He had a feeling that this was going to be a long, chaotic day, but he didn't really care right now. Well, except for maybe the screaming of Shimon, that had finally gotten through to him again. Of course, that could also be because the old man was yelling straight into his ear.

**

* * *

Well, that was it. Hope you liked it and Review!**


End file.
